Demons
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Every reason is different but the start is always the same. Mercy was no exception. Unlike most hunters she was a secret that could make her the hunted. Not everything in this world is black and white. Sam/Dean/OC. Rated M.


Alright I had to put this out now since its the Anniversary of the Frist Supernatural Episode Sept. 13, 2005 is when it came out. I find it funny that the anniversary is on Friday the 13th :D. Also I don't know who to have my girl with, either Sam or Dean, and maybe down the line Cas. Let me know your thoughts if you want someone specific or if you like it :).

* * *

Chp1

Of Wendigos & Walkers

* * *

"I swear that's how you do it" Jezebel through the phone. "Trust me Mercy it works every time"

"The fact that I have to have you tell me is something that bothers me" Mercy said as she leaned against a tree some ways off the road. "Since normally our conservations have to do with guys, sex, both or some horrible news that ends up with me getting hurt."

"Alright baby you got me there" Jezebel said with a laugh as Mercy just let out a sigh.

"Any real point to this call besides to give me sex advice" Mercy said as she looked around and didn't hear anything so she went back to doodling in her note book.

"Yes, I got some info on a hunt for you" Jezebel said and Mercy heard clicking in the background "In Lost Creek, Colorado there appears to be an interesting pattern that I believe will emerge again. Also a little birdy told me that a few people have already gone missing. When I looked into it there was a grizzly bear attack in 1959, now get this there is one survivor who said it unlocked the doors."

"Bears don't do that" Mercy said

"Exactly" Jezebel said "The survivor is Mr. Shaw, maybe you should snoop around before you talk to him to see if anything else is fishy"

"Will do" Mercy said "Alright I will call you later Jezebel"

"Please do Mercy" Jezebel said "Hearing your voice just makes me wet"

"Harlot" Mercy said

"I know baby" Jezebel said as she laughed and Mercy hung up on her.

Mercy just shook her head as she put her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath and ran her hand through her teal hair and closed her eyes. Soon Mercy left her body turn, the bones sifting in to a new resting place, skin moving and fur growing. As she opened her eyes Mercy was now lower to the ground and could hear and smell new sights and sounds. Mercy was a walker. Her mother had been a skin-walker from the legends, turning into animals with the skins of animals. Mercy didn't know who her father was all she knew was that when she was born something was different for her, she didn't need skins to change. Mercy started off at a run towards Lost Creek. She was going to check in with the ranger station to see if anything was off.

Once Mercy arrived about 20 feet from the station in the woods her body changed back and she readjusted her clothes and headed through the door. Soon she was on her way out when she ran into someone almost knocking her over and Mercy looked up and immediately recognized them.

"I am so sorry" Sam said as he helped to steady Mercy and helped her pick up a few papers that were dropped.

"I wasn't looking where I was going" Mercy said with a smile "I didn't mean to walk into you"

"It's okay" Sam said "I wasn't paying attention either" as they both stood up and Sam handed her some of the papers she had and Mercy put them in her bag.

"Thank you" Mercy said and she started to walk around the corner "Have a nice day guys" and before Sam could respond she vanished around the corner, she was on her way to Mr. Shaw.

Soon Mercy arrived at the apartment and headed to the correct number and she knocked on the door and an older man opened it.

"Hello Mr. Shaw, how are you doing this evening" Mercy asked

"Fine, is there anything I can help you with" Mr. Shaw said

"Actually yes" Mercy said with a soft smile "I was wondering if you knew anything that about those bear attacks back in 1959, I was hoping you could tell me what happened to your Mr. Shaw because I think it's happening again"

"It was no bear" Mr. Shaw said as he begun and Mercy carefully listened.

Mercy was on her way out thinking, what on earth could it be? It was baffling and Mercy was talking to herself slightly trying to figure it out when she ran into something hard and fell on her ass.

"I am so sorry wasn't looking where I was going" Mercy said and looked up and saw Sam "second time today"

"Yea sorry" Sam said and held a hand out for Mercy and helped her up as she dusted off her pants "I am Sam by the way and this is my brother Dean"

"Hi" Mercy said with a smile "nice to meet you guys, name is Mercy"

"Seriously" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yes really" Mercy said with a laugh" Okay I have to head out maybe I will see you guys later and hopefully I won't run into you again Sam"

"No it's okay" Sam said and Mercy laughed as she waved good bye and finished walking down the hallway and out of the building.

She was walking down the street when she felt around in her bag for her phone. Mercy felling that her phone wasn't there began searching for it as she groaned and squatted on the ground to search through her bag.

"Come on" Mercy said as she feverishly searched through her rather large bag "come to me my phone I want to touch you" she kept digging through her bag "I need to get a smaller bag"

"Hey Mercy!" Sam called and Mercy turned her head and saw Sam waving at her and he ran over "I found your phone"

"Oh my god thank you" Mercy said as she stood up and zipped her bag up "I would have cursed while searching through my bag all day" Sam then handed her the phone "I would have cried to haha"

"Well I am happy that I found your phone" Sam said with a smile as Dean came walking around the corner.

"I see you found Mercy" Dean said "Sorry I had to get him to give it back to you, he was going to snoop and crap"

"Dean really" Sam said and Mercy just laughed and took Sam's hand as she took a pen out of her messenger bag.

"Here" Mercy then began writing on Sam's hand "in case you want someone to talk to instead of your brother"

"Thanks" Sam said and they could hear Dean snickering

"Well I've got to go" Mercy said and then began walking away and waved before disappearing around the corner.

When Sam and Dean walked around they thought they would still see Mercy around but she had completely vanished.

"Dude that chick is weird" Dean said as they walked to the car

"Says the man who still has cassette tapes" Sam said

"Shut up" Dean said as they got in and drove off in the impala not noticing yellow eyes following their movement

Mercy knew the next morning that Sam and Dean would go and help the Haley girl look for her brother with the guide Haley had hired. Mercy had done a lot of digging around town and nothing a little bit of flirting could take care of. So of course Mercy had to tag along to make sure of what was going on here. So once again she was a wolf stalking through the woods with a messenger bag on her back. She had sniffed out where the boys were and kept her distant and silently cursed when she stepped on a twig drawing their attention in her direction, which caused her to curse at herself.

"What was that" Ben said as they all looked around and Mercy stayed hidden in the brush

"Don't know" Roy said as he raised his gun to him and they continued on till soon enough Roy stopped again and looked around. "Here we are, Blackwater Ridge"

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked as Roy looked at his GPS

"35,-111" he said and Dean walked over to Sam

"What are we supposed to find here" Dean said to Sam and then looked around "You hear that?"

"Yea, not even crickets" Sam said and watched Roy walk off

"Everyone stick together" Dean said and soon they were off walking again.

Mercy wasn't far behind as she took a deep breath trying to figure out what was in the woods, but she couldn't put her finger on the scent. Soon she heard Haley screaming for her brother and swiftly ran over and saw they had discovered a bloody and messed up camp sight. Mercy then left the camp sight when she heard yelling and then the scent became stronger.

Movement then caught her attention as her eyes saw something heading towards camp as Sam, Dean and the others had ran out of the camp site. Mercy had dropped of her bag in the woods so she could move faster and saw the monster, a Wendigo and it was destroying their things. Mercy growled at the Wendigo and launched at it successfully biting into its arm causing it to cry out in pain. She then let out and bolted back out into the woods hearing it follow her. Suddenly the noise stopped and Mercy could no longer smell the Wendigo so she changed back, she heard something and quickly saw movement.

"Shit" Mercy said and grabbed her bag and back towards where she knew Sam and Dean were with the others. She tripped over a root but quickly got back up and then suddenly slammed straight into some one causing them to both fall to the ground where Mercy landed on top. "I am so sorry"

"Mercy" Sam said as he saw Mercy sitting on top of him "What are you doing out here"

"….I..got lost" Mercy said with a cheesy smile towards Sam.

"I don't think this is a good time to try and do it in the woods" Dean said as Sam leaned back his head and Mercy looked at him.

"What are you talking about" Mercy said and then realized that she was straddling Sam "Oh my god I am so sorry" she then got off and held out her hand to help Sam up.

"What are you doing out here Mercy" Dean said with a stern look

"She said she got lost" Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on" Dean said as they walked back to camp

"Who is she" Haley said

"A friend" Sam said

"Did you figure it out" Mercy said as she looked at Sam "What it is"

"You're a hunter to" Sam asked in surprised at Mercy and she just nodded and saw that Dean was carving Anasazi symbols into the ground around the campsite.

"Yea we think so" Dean said as it kept getting darker.

"So we stay inside the magic circle" Roy said

"Hey it can keep us alive" Mercy said, she had introduced herself to Haley and Ben and they seemed fine with her being there and helping out even though Dean was still wondering how she got there since they didn't see her when they were on the trail.

Suddenly they heard a noise around the camp, someone yelling help me. Mercy stood up and looked all around her senses weren't as good as they were as a wolf but they were alright she smelt the Wendigo. As long as no one did anything stupid they would be fine.

"Everyone relax" Mercy said just as Roy shot something and took off after it "YOU MORON"

"Wait here" Dean said and took off after Roy in the woods with Sam behind him.

A few minutes past and Sam and Dean returned to the camp site with no Roy.

"Where's Roy" Haley asked.

"He's gone" Dean said.

Morning came and everyone was waking up and Sam and Dean were getting things together.

"Can you explain what that was?" Haley said.

"It was a Wendigo" Mercy said.

"A what?" Ben said

"Wendigo, is a Cree-Indian word. It means evil that devours" Sam said.

"They're hundreds of years old, and each was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman, or a miner or a hunter." Dean said.

"How does a man turn into one of those things" Haley said.

"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, and he becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp" Dean said.

"Like the Donnor Party" Ben said and Dean nodded to him.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality" Sam said still looking at their dads book.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You are always hungry" Dean said.

"Then how can Tommy be alive?" Haley said.

"a Wendigo knows how to survive" Mercy said and stood up "It stores its 'food' till its ready to eat"

"It would be keeping them some place dark, hidden and safe" Dean added "So all we have to do is find it"

"So how do we kill it?" Haley said.

"We have to torch the sucker" Mercy said "No other weapon will work" and as soon as you said that Dean held up bottles that he put liter fluid in and had a lighter.

Soon everyone begin to head through the woods following the claw marks on the trees, Mercy kept looking around and could hear something near them all but since Mercy wasn't a wolf she couldn't tell.

"Hey guys" Mercy said and looked around and you saw Sam follow your gaze

"You know…I was thinking…those claw marks so clear and distinct, they are almost to easy to follow" Sam said and then the Wendigo growled and everyone began to look around, then Haley has blood drop on her sweater and she screams as Roy's body drops from the tree and Sam run over "Hey you ok?" and Haley nodded

"His neck is broke" Dean said and then they heard the bushes begin to move.

"You guys wait here for a second" Mercy said and Sam and Dean looked at her and then she took off "HEY WENDIGO COME AND GET IT" Mercy then were off running away from them in the woods.

"Mercy!" Sam yelled.

"Come on" Dean said "run run run" as everyone took off and the Wendigo growled again

~with Mercy~

Mercy was still running trying to lead it away from everyone but soon was knocked down, hit a rock and passed out.

After a little while Mercy was semiconscious and found herself being carried along with Haley and dean being dragged but she soon blacked out. Soon after she woke up again and found herself tied up and she looked around to find Dean, and Haley and another man who she assumed was Tommy. Mercy looked around and then closed her eyes to focus on her hearing to see if anyone, or anything was near. She didn't hear anything so she began to tug on the rope that bound her hands. Mercy was not having any luck so she somehow got upside down and began to pull more with the rope using her legs to try and break free.

"Come on breakkkk….brrrreeeaaaakkk" Mercy groaned and began to pull harder "Break you fricken piece off…" before she could finish Mercy pulled hard and fell to the ground knocking the wind out of her as you saw Sam and Ben walking in "Ow"

"Mercy you ok?" Sam said and she nodded as Sam went over to Dean "Dean…Dean" and Sam shakes him and he jolts awake "You ok?"

"Yea..just cut me down" Dean said as Ben walked over to Haley and she woke up.

Soon Ben and Haley found Tommy not too far away and found out he was alive so they cut him down as well

Mercy had gotten up and saw some bag and smile "Bingo, hey guys" and then turned and had 2 flare guns.

"Those will work" Sam said and smiled as she gave them to Sam and Dean.

"Sam get them all out of here" Dean said and then smirked and headed off "Chow time come and get me I taste good!" and he waved everyone on.

Sam then began to lead everyone out but soon came to a corner and could hear the Wendigo coming, so Sam told everyone all to run and Mercy was pushing them along the way and then saw Sam running their way.

"Hurry run" Sam said as Mercy and everyone came to a dead end and Sam stood in front them as the Wendigo came into view "Stay behind me" as it walked closer.

"Hey!" Dean yelled then shot the flare gun at the Wendigo and it burnt up to a crisp "You guys ok"

"Peachy" you said with a smile

Haley and Ben were telling the police telling them about the "grizzly bear" that attacked. Mercy was standing next to Sam and Dean after the being bandaged by the ambulance guy for a small cut on her head.

"So Mercy" Dean said after Haley had came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "How'd you even get here you don't have a car?"

"Eh" Mercy shrugged.

"Are you a hunter to" Sam said and you smiled

"Something like that" you said and got up from leaning on the car "Well I have to get going"

"Where are you going?" Sam said "You shouldn't go anywhere because of your head"

"It will heal" Mercy said and began walking away "Till later guys!" she waved and began to walk down the road out of sight.

"That is one weird chick" Dean said "But man she has a nice ass" and Sam smacked him and Dean laughed "You know we are going to find dad right"

"Yea" Sam said then turned to Dean "In the meantime I'm driving" Dean then tossed him the keys and they got in the impala and drove off down the road.

Mercy was standing in the woods looking as the car drove by just as her cell rang again.

"Hello…..yes I meet them…..no…I guess….." Mercy said then sifted her weight to her left leg "Yea yea when I get to it…..Goodbye then…" she then hung up and then began running in the woods and shifted into her wolf with no effort and it happens so fast in the blink of an eye and Mercy was running on all fours into the night.


End file.
